¿Y eso a quién le importa?
by Denu Black
Summary: "Y tenía razón. Algunas veces pienso demasiado las cosas, debería ser más impulsiva. Si lo fuera, yo no habría estado, entre las sombras, mirándolo y admirándolo. Me habría acercado a él y le habría contado lo que me pasaba." H


**¿Y eso a quién le importa?**

_Y ahí estaba él. _

Tenía la esperanza de no encontrarlo, pero ahí estaba.

En su sillón favorito de la Sala Común, en ese donde todo había comenzado.

Donde habían surgido mis primeras dudas. Dudas que aún persistían.

Sí, estaba confundida. Pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando de pronto miraba a mi amigo con otros ojos? ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando no podía estar cerca suyo sin pensar en besarlo? ¿Cómo no estarlo si no sabía si sus sentimientos correspondían a los míos?

Esas dudas y muchas más rondaban en mi cabeza.

"_Piensas demasiado Hermione" _Sonreí al recordar como él me decía estas palabras, con su voz gruesa, seductora, la que antes me era indiferente y ahora anhelaba.

Y tenía razón. Algunas veces pienso demasiado las cosas, debería ser más impulsiva.

Si lo fuera, yo no habría estado, entre las sombras, mirándolo y admirándolo.

Me habría acercado a él y le habría contado lo que me pasaba.

Le habría dicho cuanto lo necesito.

Le habría dicho que no quería ser su amiga, que quería algo más.

Le habría dicho, no, le habría _implorado_ que nunca se vaya, que nunca me deje.

Y tantas otras cosas. Pero no, todavía estaba allí, pensando en como llegar a la puerta de mi habitación sin que él se entere de mi presencia.

¿Dónde había quedado mi valentía Gryffindor? Había quedado relegada al verlo a él. _Como tantas otras cosas._

Lo observé una vez más con detenimiento.

Su pelo pelirrojo, en ese momento desordenado, siempre llamaba mi atención. Me encantaba, no por nada mi color favorito era el rojo.

Sus profundos ojos azules se posaban en fotos de un libro de Quidditch, mientras pasaba las hojas con lentitud.

Sus miles de pecas, en las que adoraba perderme, eran la causa de que siempre él terminara ganando nuestras peleas.

Su cuerpo, alto, grande, musculoso. El cual deseaba que me estrechara y abrazara.

Y miles de detalles más, que lo hacen él, lo hacen único, que lo hacen MI Ron.

Tomé aire y decidí llegar a mi habitación, actuando lo más naturalmente que pudiera.

Un paso, dos pasos, bueno… de a poco pero cada vez estaba más cerca de la anhelada escalera que me conduciría a la preciada paz de mi cuarto.

-¿Hermione?

_Joder, ¿les he había dicho que pienso demasiado las cosas? Mientras pensaba en mi objetivo, me había olvidado del principal (y hermoso) obstáculo. _

-Ron, ¿cómo estás?

Él frunció el ceño levemente, sabía que estaba preocupado, que su amiga llegara más allá de la medianoche no era algo normal.

-Bien ¿y tú?- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con esa intensidad que hace que se caldee la temperatura del ambiente. No era un ¿Y tú? normal, preguntaba más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista. Preguntaba donde, como y con quien había estado.

-Cansada, creo que me iré a dormir- Y como buena gryffindor que era, lo eludí magistralmente y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando su voz hizo que me detuviera.

-Ven, siéntate.

Sólo dos palabras que me movieron el piso, sólo dos palabras que hicieron que segundos después yo estuviera sentada a su lado rezando para que no escuche los latidos de mi corazón que (estaba segura) despertarían a toda la torre.

Él hizo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y posó sus ojos en mí, haciendo que un leve rubor llegara a mis mejillas. Por suerte, no había luz necesaria para que él lo notara.

Movió sus manos nerviosamente, y se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Hermione ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?- Rápido, conciso, como si hubiera estado toda la tarde con aquella pregunta en su mente.

_Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan directo? _

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Me estaba volviendo una experta en el arte de eludir, si el sombrero seleccionador me escuchase dudaría de su elección, pero no me sentía segura de expresarle lo que en verdad me sucedía.

Frunció levemente el ceño una vez más, y yo una vez más me tuve que esforzar para no perder el hilo de la conversación. Su perfume llegaba a mis sentidos y amenazaba con bloquearlos, por lo que tenía que estar más atenta de lo normal.

-Estás rara- Me observó como esperando que dijera algo, pero rápidamente agregó- Por lo menos yo siento que nuestra relación ya no es la misma.

Bajé la vista antes de que el brillo en mis ojos me delatara. Era cierto, ya no era la misma con él. ¿Pero como serlo cuando si lo veía directo a esos ojos azules unas ganas locas de besarlo me inundaban?

¿Cómo serlo cuando yo ya no podía ser su amiga, no como lo era con Harry?

Pero no podía decirle eso, tan sólo lograría que él se alejara, temiendo lastimarme. Y eso era lo peor que me podía pasar, _lo necesitaba a mi lado_.

-¿Herms?

Él estaba esperando mi respuesta, pero no sabía que decirle.

-Hay un chico- Terminé respondiendo, confesando una parte (pequeña).

-Oh- Se limito a decir. Me pareció ver cierto brillo de decepción en sus ojos, pero lo negué para no tener falsas esperanzas.-Bueno, entonces…- Se quedó unos segundos en blanco, y a pesar de la penumbra pude ver como sus orejas tomaban un color rojizo.-Si te lastima sólo dímelo, deseará no haberte conocido.

Tenía que admitir que esa faceta protectora suya me encantaba, y mucho, eso fue lo que me hizo decir:

-Él no me lastimaría, es muy dulce.

_Joder, yo y mi bocaza. _

Separó su vista de la mía, esta vez sí pude vislumbrar como irradiaba celos, y eso (aunque sabía que estaba mal) me puso contenta. Y por eso una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro.

-Esta bien que te guste pero no pongas esa sonrisa bobalicona- Susurró él, claramente molesto.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero sin dudarlo y haciendo (por fin) gala de mi valentía, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los míos.

-¿Quieres saber de quien se trata?

-Sí, no, espera… ¿quiero saberlo?

Sonreí, parecía un niño sin saber que elegir.

Instintivamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo, estaba tan cerca que podría haberle contado las pecas, pero también podría haberlo besado.

Naturalmente, la segunda opción me pareció más tentadora.

Sus labios eran perfectos, ni muy gruesos, ni muy delgados. Eso ya lo sabía, pero lo nuevo era su sabor.

El beso era lento, suave, dulce. Pronto sentí sus manos en mi rostro y sentí mis mejillas arder. Con cada caricia, mi corazón latía aún más fuerte.

Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable (aún más que sus besos), nos separamos y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él me abrazaba.

-¿Aún quieres que te diga de quien se trata?

No sé como lo hizo, pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba tumbada en el sillón, con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-Dime- Susurró contra mis labios, y en ese momento me descubrí una nueva debilidad, ya que mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

-Eres tú el que me quita el sueño, el que ocupa mi mente todo el tiempo, el que necesito ver, el que me dice lo justo, el que quiero.

Una sonrisa en sus labios y pude sentir por primera vez lo que es ser feliz con la persona que más quieres.

-Tú eres eso para mí, y mucho más- Susurró antes de besarme una vez más.

Entre besos y caricias nos fuimos quedando dormidos, y una voz responsable sonó en mi cabeza: "¿Qué dirán sus compañeros cuando por la mañana los encuentre así?"

Mi último pensamiento fue…

_Joder, ¿Y eso a quien le importa?_

* * *

_Había comenzado este fic hace muchos meses, y luego quedó relegada en las profundidades de mis tantas carpetas. _

_Hoy, producto de una noche de sábado en mi casa (cosa no muy frecuente xD), y con la necesidad de un Ron para mí sola, lo encontré y decidí terminarlo. _

_Espero que el resultado les haya gustado, y que me lo hagan saber por un review, que no quita más de un minuto y encima adelgaza (:  
_

_Saludos!!_

_Denu Black _


End file.
